


Printing a New Relationship

by blklightpixie26



Series: Dribble Drabble April [7]
Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/blklightpixie26
Summary: Thomas shows Mathias printing and perhaps more.
Relationships: Thomas Schreiber/OC
Series: Dribble Drabble April [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766707
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3
Collections: Dribble Drabble April (A Great Library Event)





	Printing a New Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9: Printing
> 
> The hotel might or might not exist I'm not sure.

Mathias stood frozen looking at the man in front of the printing press. He had a vague understanding of what the process was, but he had never seen it in person. As quietly as he could, Mathias moved next to the other man watching in silence.

“Have you not seen this?”

“No.” Mathias replied almost shocked to hear the pure German being spoken back. “You are from here?”

“Berlin.” the smaller man turned and smiled. “Watch carefully.”

Small blocks were placed into a tray before a piece of paper was placed over it and then pressed down upon. He gave Mathias the paper. ‘Thomas Scrieber. Hotel de Hamberg. Room 26.’

Mathias stared at the words for a moment and then at Thomas. “I.”

“Was I wrong?”

Swallowing hard Mathias shook his head. It had been a long time since he felt the urge to have a partner. The address was simple enough, but it also told him that Thomas wouldn’t be here forever. “No, you were not wrong. I am not sure I can do only one night.”

Thomas leaned in as if to show him something, but his voice was soft for only Mathias’ hearing. “Perhaps I am looking for something which would be longer. I would like to make sure that we can be together, talk, eat, perhaps more before that decision is made.”

Mathias nodded his mind, already planning. “Show me more of this printing.”


End file.
